


Even When You Sleep

by KaiserNoire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking, Somnophilia, Top Keith (Voltron), alien dick!, happily married sheith, s8 doesn’t exist, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: A few years ago, soon after they started dating, Keith realized that if he had difficulty sleeping or if he woke up from a nightmare he loved to lave love upon Shiro. It wasn’t the first time that he realized how grounding touching Shiro was, but it was definitely one of the more interesting revelations. Keith was hesitant at first to follow through with his desires, but after mentioning it to Shiro, the other man had no issues with it. And actually lightly blushed at the omission that he liked the idea of Keith doing it.Or: Sometimes Keith’s Galra tendencies are too loud and he gets super horny while Shiro is asleep.





	Even When You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was Day Two for Bottom Shiro Week 2019 over on twitter~  
> I’m late. But whatever. 
> 
> Shout out to [thissupposedcrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissupposedcrime/pseuds/thissupposedcrime) and [ailurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/) for the beta!!!
> 
> And shout out to Keef’s near-zero refractory time. A blessing.

Keith tapped away at his datapad, soft glow from its screen framing his features. He shifted in bed beside Shiro, throwing his leg over the other’s sprawled-out form. It was late—or early, depending on your vantage point—and Keith had been startled awake. His eyes drifted over to the time stamp on the screen. 

0342 hours.

Keith sighed and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, datapad almost slipping and crashing into his nose. 

He was tired. He was so incredibly tired. The last few weeks had been an extreme strain on everyone, but no one felt it more than Keith and Shiro. Being Admiral of the Galaxy Garrison and Black Paladin of Voltron had its ups and downs, as was expected with such high profile positions. 

Normally, Keith was able to take his frustrations and stress out on the training decks, punching droids and slicing through holograms, but recently even that wasn’t enough. He felt anxious, like there was a prickling sensation running down his spine every time that he let Shiro out of his sight. Keith would always shake that feeling off, knowing full well that the threat to the known universes had been eliminated years and years ago. 

But that didn’t stop the feeling that something was off. 

Shiro murmured in his sleep, snuggling deeper in the weighted blankets they used, and Keith’s eyes tracked the action. He reached out, and with the faintest of touches, ran his fingertips across Shiro’s strong jaw. Keith sighed under his breath as he tapped on the datapad with his thumb to lock the screen and set the device down. Just touching Shiro seemed to help with the odd feelings that ran in his head. Just touching Shiro seemed to ground Keith in ways that he never expected. Especially as the years went on, and as Shiro went from just his best friend, to his boyfriend, and then to his husband. 

Having Shiro close was a balm to Keith. Keith knew that the feeling was mutual. Especially on days or nights when Keith couldn’t seem to get grounded. 

And so his hand drifted over the features of Shiro’s face as he drunk in the sight of his beautiful and shining husband. 

Keith lightly touched the scar that ran over Shiro’s shoulder and down his chest. It was healing nicely; sometimes marks from battle just couldn’t be avoided. Keith paid them no mind. They didn’t take away from Shiro; they were just a small facet of who he was. 

Leaning in, Keith kissed the scar, fingers dancing up and around Shiro’s neck, slightly shifting his body to accommodate the angle. 

Keith’s lips drifted down, placing small kisses on the soft skin of the man that he loved. Taking time to gently suckle and enjoy the sensation of the warmth of the other, lightly raking his teeth down Shiro’s firm pec. 

Slowly making his way to Shiro’s nipple, his incisors sunk into the flesh. 

After a few seconds of attention from Keith’s mouth, and a few rolls of Keith’s hips, Shiro stirred again. A soft, barely-there moan made its way from his lips. Shiro had been breathing a bit harder in his sleep, mouth starting to hang open, and the moan was just a simple extension of that action.

The whisper of breath from Shiro’s mouth sent shockwaves down through Keith, straight to his dick. Keith rolled his hips again, grazing Shiro’s naked body. 

No matter what position Shiro fell asleep in, he almost always ended up on his back. It was an advantage to Keith. Especially when he woke up with his dick hard, and a need to satiate it with Shiro’s sleep-lazy body.

A few years ago, soon after they started dating, Keith realized that if he had difficulty sleeping or if he woke up from a nightmare he loved to lave love upon Shiro. It wasn’t the first time that he realized how grounding touching Shiro was, but it was definitely one of the more interesting revelations. Keith was hesitant at first to follow through with his desires, but after mentioning it to Shiro, the other man had no issues with it. And actually lightly blushed at the omission that he liked the idea of Keith doing it.

Shiro had always been the more publicly affectionate one of the two of them, but it wasn’t uncommon for Keith to dance his fingers across Shiro’s, grasp hands, or drag his now-husband into a dark corner to pepper kisses across his neck and mark him with the scrape of his teeth. All of it was grounding. But it was also a reassurance, of sorts, to know that, no matter what, Shiro was there for him. 

And so now, as he ran his slightly rough hands over the soft and supple skin of his partner, Keith let out a sigh. The bits of his brain that just couldn’t seem to calm were being warmed over and sedated with the sensation of Shiro. 

Light fingertips made their way down Shiro’s chest and Keith ended up making soft patterns on the other man’s stomach. Keith nuzzled his face into warm skin, right to the side of Shiro’s nipple. 

Keith could still smell their sex in the room. Could still smell it on Shiro. And it made his blood run warm. 

They had taken the night to themselves. Running their hands over each other. Fulfilling the carnal desires that had been cooped up due to lack of time, due to their positions in power. But they whisked the night away, and tucked it into their pockets just for themselves. They had ended up exhausted and fully sated. 

But Keith had been woken up, and damn his body for such a nuisance. The nightmares weren’t as often anymore, not with the comfort and warm press of Shiro sleeping beside him, and the weighted blankets didn’t hurt either. 

But still, that unsettled feeling was there. Nagging at the back of his mind. The need to touch Shiro, to make sure that he was there. 

But. It was also more than that. It was almost an overwhelming sensation to _claim_ him. To mark him as owned. 

Keith was familiar with that urge, at least to a degree; it came up every once and again. Shiro understood it as well, since he had similar feelings toward Keith. They would mark each other with purple bruises, or cum splattered on or in bodies. Or in their more recent history, articles of wearables that would be hidden under their uniforms during the day, and lovingly removed at night. 

So yes, Keith was familiar with that urge to _own_ Shiro. But he wasn’t too familiar with this heightened level that he had been experiencing recently. It felt like he needed to protect Shiro and keep a watchful eye at all times. Making sure that his mate was safe and well cared for. That his mate was well claimed and throughly fucked at all times. That his scent was throughly spread over Shiro, masking his original scent, so that anyone with the olfactory capacity could pick up on the claim.

But it was not out of jealousy. Never out of jealousy. Just a pure carnal desire to prove to themselves and others that they were so well loved. It was beautiful. At least to them.

Tightening his grip on Shiro’s midsection, Keith worked his way up into the crook of Shiro’s neck, making small kitten licks on the flesh, small bites, small marks that would be hidden under Shiro’s uniform. Well, mostly hidden. And that was part of the thrill, Keith realized as he marked higher up on Shiro’s tender neck. 

The need to claim his mate rose; to show others that such a beautiful and special and powerful human was _his_ , and his alone.

Keith growled low in this throat, so deep that it was barely a rumble of his chest. And he smoothed his hand across Shiro’s chest, and grabbed the opposite nipple, the one that been previously ignored. A soft groan left Shiro’s lips, and he shifted in his sleep. 

Taking advantage of the slight momentum, Keith shifted Shiro’s hips so that he was laying on his right side, ass and broad shoulders facing Keith. Keith ran reverent hands up and over those oh so broad shoulders and slotted himself behind Shiro. 

Keith closed his eyes and just reveled in the overwhelming warmth that was radiating off of his spouse, left arm wandering across Shiro’s ribs, anchoring him in place. 

Not shy with his bodily contact, Keith rutted his dick against Shiro’s ass. Savoring the feeling of the plush skin. He could fuck him again, Shiro was probably still loose from their earlier activities. But no. Keith had something else in mind. 

Shifting a little farther down Shiro’s back, Keith hooked his arm under Shiro’s thigh and shifted so that he could slide his dick right in-between Shiro’s lovely thick thighs. Pulling himself up a little higher he repositioned so that his cock lay right under Shiro’s. Feeling the slide of velvety softness against his own skin made him sigh into Shiro’s back. He rolled his hips once, twice, thrice, and gently lay Shiro’s thigh back down, trapping himself between Shiro. 

The heaviness of Shiro’s sleep lax body on his dick sparked something inside Keith, and he let loose a low growl. Tightening his grip on Shiro’s chest and lightly scraping his teeth across Shiro’s shoulder blade, Keith started thrusting. He started off soft at first, moving his hips side to side, just trying to get the right feel for the position. And then after a few lazy thrusts he started quickening his pace. He tried to keep it on the tamer side, just hard enough to feel the wonderful slide of skin on skin, just enough to feel that beautiful friction. 

But before long Keith was reaching around Shiro’s hip to fondle his own dick. It lay heavy under Shiro’s balls, and Keith had to hold back a groan from the enticing proximity. It was so erotic, to be able to fondle and manhandle Shiro how ever he wanted while his husband slept. Keith tried to make sure that he was mindful of his actions, never wanting to be too rough. The whole goal of his actions while Shiro slept wasn’t to actually wake up the other. ( _‘Though that would be fun,’_ Keith thought.) It had crossed his mind that one day he wanted to try stroking Shiro awake and to full hardness, fucking him awake. But, that wasn’t what they had agreed upon, and, frankly, not what he needed right now. 

Keith craved the grounding feeling of _Shiro_. Of the simple feeling of Shiro’s skin underneath his. And that was really it. Yes, some primal side of Keith’s brain was screaming at him to fuck Shiro senseless, but Keith tried to find a middle ground with those thoughts. 

Yes, he wanted to mark Shiro up. Yes, he wanted to claim him in so many ways. So that when someone looked at Shiro they could just _tell_ that he belonged with Keith. 

Keith wanted his scent all over Shiro. 

So he made a compromise. 

And so after a few thrusts between Shiro’s thighs, Keith ran his hand over Shiro’s groin. With gentle hands Keith lightly roamed over Shiro’s balls, slightly pulling at the skin there, kneading the sacks. As he lavished affection on Shiro, Keith took a flat palm and pressed his dick up, barely meeting Shiro’s dick. Shiro was slightly hard, just enough to feel firm in Keith’s hand. Keith palmed their erections and nuzzled into the crook of Shiro’s neck, breathing deep. He didn’t stroke, but rather just held their cocks in his hand, lightly pressing his own groin against Shiro’s ass. 

A soft murmur came from Shiro, and Keith tilted his head a bit, cooing gentle nothings into Shiro’s ear, lightly running his thumb across Shiro’s shaft. This seemed to satisfy Shiro, and he sighed, barely a whisper. Keith grinned against his skin. 

After a few light presses of Keith’s lips across Shiro’s shoulder, Keith pressed their dicks farther upward, almost laying them flat against Shiro’s stomach. Another satisfied noise made its way past his lips. Using his thumb and forefinger Keith applied light pressure to Shiro’s dick to push it into skin, just like he knew Shiro liked, just the kind of gentle sexual gesture that always made a loving smile tug at Shiro’s lips. 

Keith laid that way for a bit, just enjoying the warmth of the way that his body curled around Shiro’s. The simple way that his leg was weaved in-between Shiro’s. But soon the need to mark Shiro rose again. And soon Keith was rolling his hips froward and into Shiro’s thighs, rubbing his dick between that warm skin. Keith mouthed at Shiro’s shoulder and ran the flat of his tongue against the flesh, tasting the salt from the sweat that still clung to him from their previous activities.

Soon Keith was gasping, trying to keep his voice down if only so that he didn’t wake Shiro. An electric shot started to run though his limbs as he got closer to cumming. He could feel his hips start to become a bit erratic, but he pressed on, trying to keep his thrusts at least semi- rhythmic. 

Keith’s breathing started to become more erratic to match his thrusts, and his grip on their dicks tightened. Adding a bit more pressure. Running the pad of his thumb up and down he could feel the slight ridges of his dick. As Keith continued to thrust he tried to concentrate on the rub of their cocks. Of the way that the slight ridges on his felt as he stroked himself against Shiro. Of the way that he could hear heavier breathing coming from Shiro. 

But Keith didn’t want to wake Shiro, so he let Shiro’s dick go, even though it left him with conflicting feelings. But Shiro had previously told him not to worry about his own needs in times like these. Keith’s body had run hot when he had heard those words from Shiro at the time, and his body flashed with the same heat now as he recalled the words.

So with a grip around his dick he continued thrusting into Shiro’s thighs, using the warm weight of them and the firm grip of his hand as a means to an end. And after a few thrusts he was cumming into his palm. A ragged sigh left his mouth as he attempted to catch his breath, and he smoothed his right hand over Shiro’s skin. 

With a short shimmy of his hips, Keith extracted his cock from between Shiro’s thighs. He reached between their bodies with his right hand and pulled Shiro’s cheeks apart the best he could with one hand. 

Gently reaching downward with this left hand, he smeared the cum between Shiro’s cheeks. Keith ran two fingers around the ring of muscle, working his cum inside. Then with a slow slide of a finger he was pushing it inside. His body ran even hotter, and he groaned. 

Just the thought of his cum inside Shiro always made him feel high. And tonight was no exception.

With his right hand he placed a firm grip on his dick. Keith gave himself a few firm strokes, and soon was fully hard again. He let his hand drift under the pillow where they had precariously pushed the bottle of lube a few hours ago. 

Against his wishes, he extracted his other hand from Shiro’s ass, and he could have sworn that he heard a soft whimper from the lack of contact. That pulled a smile on his lips. 

Soon he was fully slicked up, and had his left hand on Shiro’s dick, lightly pressing it flush against his lower stomach, running the pad of his thumb over the tip. 

Nuzzling his face into Shiro’s skin again, Keith pushed a tentative finger into Shiro’s ass. He didn’t feel any resistance; hardly a sound from Shiro other than a soft, pleased murmur. So Keith pushed in a second finger. 

The ring of muscle was pliant and warm under his touch, and Keith loved the sensation. After a few scissoring motions of his fingers, Keith twisted his wrist a bit, testing the give of Shiro’s rim. His husband was undeniably loose from when they last fucked, and there was a light squelching sound as Keith pushed his cum further into Shiro’s body. 

Armed with a smirk on his lips, Keith extracted his fingers. Taking himself in hand again, Keith lined up and slid in with very little resistance. He had to shift his hips a bit to make sure that the ridges on his dick didn’t catch too much on Shiro’s rim, but it was a small price to pay for the overwhelming warmth that met him. 

Keith wrapped his left arm around Shiro again, and just sat, basking in being completely enveloped. He ran his lips over Shiro’s shoulder blade, admiring the marks that he had left there earlier, purple and bruised. 

A sigh left Keith’s lips as he pushed himself in a little deeper, rocking his hips just to feel the way that his dick pulled, the way that Shiro unconsciously moaned, the way that Shiro almost reflexivity tightened around Keith’s dick. It was a distinct kind of comfort; one that Keith was so happy that Shiro allowed him to have. One that Shiro was more than happy to give him. 

After a few very shallow thrusts, Keith was content and happy, a much different feeling than earlier. Originally he had been woken up by a need to make sure that Shiro was still there, and then it gradually ramped up to making sure that Shiro was properly marked and claimed. But now, with Keith fully seated inside, and with his dick pushing his cum inside Shiro, Keith’s primal side started to calm. Almost a dull ache now, rather than a roaring force. Exhaling a low sigh, Keith rested his cheek on Shiro’s back, right over his shoulder blade. Lightly pushing his face into the sleep warm skin, Keith could feel the calming pull of sleep start to set into his bones. 

Shiro was safe. Shiro was here. Shiro was peacefully sleeping. Shiro was his. Keith had made sure of all of it. 

Content now, Keith let out a deep breath. His arms tightening around his husband, more than happy to just to be wrapped around Shiro, to be slotted together. Not doing anything other than just being. 

He fell back asleep with a low purr on his lips, deeply sheathed inside his partner. 

 

________

 

The next morning Shiro woke up a bit later than usual. Kosmo whined in his ear, asking for food, even though he was fully capable of temping unexpected bystanders and crew members away from their own meals. 

The wet nose that pushed against his face made him blearily blink awake. He tried to stretch a bit, and shift, but was restricted by Keith plastered to his back. Shiro ran his hand across his stomach, across Keith’s hand that held snuggly around his midsection, admiring how their rings lined up. He laid his hand over top of Keith’s. 

One more shift and it was then that Shiro noticed. At first he thought it was just normal happy exhaustion and body stiffness. The kind that he felt after a night of being well fucked, but there was more. He was a bit stickier, and his ass hurt a bit more than he remembered. And then—

Oh. 

Yes, Keith had a firm grip on Shiro, but his dick was also inside him. Shiro lightly clenched the ring of muscle and he could feel Keith mumble in his sleep, shifting slightly. The action sent a pang of pain and pleasure through his spine.

 _‘Well,’_ Shiro thought, _maybe staying in bed for a little longer wouldn’t be too bad._

Winding his arms around his middle, Shiro tightened his grip on Keith and considered lightly dozing. Yes, they both had busy afternoons planned, but sometimes being Admiral of the Galaxy Garrison, and Black Paladin of Voltron had its privileges. Shiro was willing to take advantage of their high profile positions on occasion. Especially if it was for Keith’s sake. 

Shiro reached for his datapad and tapped out a quick message to their assistants, thereby canceling all their morning and early evening appointments in one fell swoop. Keith must have been startled awake at some point during the night, and Shiro was dead set on making sure that his husband was taken care of before they continued their day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire) | [Website](Http://www.kaisernoire.com)
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar!


End file.
